Battle of Legends: Team Comet vs Team Shadow
by Dragonfirenegro
Summary: The world is coming to an end. Why? Because an evil entity by the name of Synthoid Omega is threatening our world. It is up to Dan to form a team to take on Synthoid Omega and his team. Can they save the Earth? First fic, review if it's good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic. Sorry if it comes up wrong. I'll try the best I can to make it perfect okay. This story will have characters from Bakugan, Yu- Gi- Oh 5ds, and Beyblade, and maybe more. It will be based on the Cell Saga of Dragonball Z.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I barely own the plot! I only own an O.C. or two.

On with the story, Enjoy!

Battle of Legends: The Fighters of the Season vs The Shadow Hammers

Chapter 1: Introduction

Characters:

Heroes

Dan Kuso: Age: 17, Race: ¼ saiyan, ¾ human, Asian descent, Appearance: red eyes, brown hair, tan skin, TV Show: Bakugan

Yusei Kuso: Age: 17, Race: ¼ saiyan. ¾ human, Asian descent, Appearance: same as Dan's (they're twins in this story), TV Show: Yu- Gi- Oh 5d's (as Yusei Fudo)

Tyson Granger: Age: 14, Race: Human, Asian descent, Appearance: black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, usually wears a red hat, TV Show: Beyblade

Max Granger: Age: 9, Race: Human, Asian descent, Appearance: blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, TV Show: Beyblade (as Max Tate and not related to Tyson)

Sharon Letloy: Age: 17, Race: Vestal, Appearance: purple hair, yellow eyes, tan skin, TV Show: O.C. (as Baron's sister)

Baron Letloy: Age: 16, Race: Vestal, Appearance: purple hair, tan skin, TV Show: Bakugan

Mira Clay: Age: 18, Race: 2/4 Vestal, ¼ Saiyan, ¼ human, Appearance: red hair, moderately tan skin, TV Show: Bakugan

Ace Grit: Age: 17, Race: 2/4 Vestal, ¼ Human, ¼ Saiyan, Appearance: blue hair, grey eyes, tan skin, TV Show: Bakugan

Villains

Spectra Phantom/ Marduk Clay: Age: 19, Race: 2/4 Vestal, ¼ Human, ¼ Saiyan, Appearance:(as Marduk) white hair, red eyes, pale skin, TV Show: Bakugan Video Game (as Spectra) blonde hair, blue eye, tan skin, red mask, red cloak, TV Show: Bakugan

Mylene Pharaoh/ Ghost Ghoul: Age: 19, Race: Vestal, Appearance: blue hair, blue eyes, pale (as Ghost) just Mylene with a blue mask, TV Show: Bakugan, (Ghost, I kinda made up)

Synthoid : Age: N/A, Race: Synthoid, Appearance: Changes throughout story, starts out as a dark blob , TV Show: O.C. (though his abilities are that of Cell and Mephilles from Sonic the Hedgehog combined, and his name came from the word Android)

The story will start next chapter. If it goes good, I might make a sequel. Please review on how you like the characters so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thanks for the reviews. This may sound stupid but when I uploaded the last chap, I came up with a few more characters. You'll see them soon enough. In this prologue there will be no dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes/mangas used in this story, I barely own the plot!

Anyway on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Battle of Legends: Team Comet vs. Team Shadow

Prologue: Heroes are Born

It was a bright summer day in Konoha, Japan, and a happily married couple has just returned from the hospital with two babies- twins to be exact. The parents' names are Miyoko Kuso (mother), and Goten Kuso (father, and I know it's made up. Just bare with me). The two boys' names were Yusei Kuso and Daniel Kuso, who will also be called Dan. A suspicious thing to note is that both boys were born each with a single monkey tail, showing their Saiyan origin. Little did their parents know that these two boys will become the greatest warriors the world will ever know.

Years passed, and the two brothers grew to become very skilled young men in the ways of martial arts, being trained by their father. They constantly competed, trying to prove that one twin is better than the other, but they always ended in a tie.

At the age of ten, the boys' skills were put to the test by their grandfather, Goku, who tought them the family birthright, the Kamehameha. Then at the age of twelve, their mother tought them the secrets of Fire Style Jutsu, which allows them to manipulate fire at will. At the age of fifteen, the boys were given a pendant by their uncle, Gohan, in the shape of a diamond (Drago's Perfect Core crystal). And now, the boys are now seventeen, going through the normal troubles of super powered teenagers, if you call that normal. They now live with their parents, a six-year-old brother by the name of Ken, and eachother. What trouble awaits them now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the world, an evil doctor by the name of Dr. Orochimaru plans his revenge on the world for stopping his research. His plans were to create cyborgs that could help mankind, but after the government found out that his research required human guinea pigs, they shut Project: Omega down.

But deep underground, Orochimaru continues his research, in order to find away to create the ultimate cyborg, a Synthoid! And with this Synthoid, he can get revenge on all the people of the world who wronged him. All he needs are two beings by the name of Marduk Clay and Mylene Pharaoh and his research will be complete. And soon, he will exact his revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's the prologue. My updates may take a while because of my plans and because I have temporary writer's block. Hope you enjoy the fic! Laters!


	3. The Real Chapter 1

Okay… how should I start this? I don't have much time so I might rush this. Here's the real Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes or characters in this story other than Sharon and Synthoid Omega. The plot s barely mine!

Enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Battle of Legends: Team Comet vs. Team Shadow

The Real Chapter 1: Meet the Grangers

"Can't we do this another time," Dan asked with a bored expression on his face, "Like when I'm not here for you to drag with you?"

"Come on Dan," Yusei whined as he drove his car with Dan in his passenger seat, "We're just going to my friend's house. He's cool, I swear."

"Yeah, Ok." Dan said as if he didn't believe him, "But if they get on a single one of my nerves, I'm jacking your car and getting out of there!"

"You'll like him," Yusei said after rolling his eyes at his brother's comment, "Tyson's one of the most awesome people you could ever meet."

"He better be," Dan said with a smirk, " after all you did make me cancel with Runo just so I could meet this Tyson kid."

"Shut up man. We're here." Yusei told him as he parked the car and got out, Dan following him with his eyes at the dojo that was Tyson's house.

"So he lives in a dojo just like us?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, and he's a great fighter!" Yusei said adding a spring to his step.

Dan and Yusei walked up to the front gate. They stopped and stared at its scary design, as if debating within themselves whether to knock or not.

"Well, here goes." Dan said before reaching his fist out to knock on the enormous gate.

Yusei suddenly perked up, and seconds later Dan did too.

"You feel that?" Yusei asked his brother, "What amazing power!"

"It's coming from inside!" Dan yelled, "You think its Tyson?"

" No, last time I remember, Tyson was nowhere near this strong. Let's go see."

With that, they jumped over the gate and ran toward the location of the enormous power level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The boy is here, I can feel it." A cloaked stranger told himself as he walked through the halls of the dojo. He carefully turned each corner, being careful not to get spotted. Soon he found himself in what looked like a training room, and in the center was a young boy with a backwards hat.

"Yo." That was all the boy said before charging towards the man and landing a swift roundhouse kick to the cheek, " I've been expecting you."

"I've been looking for you too, Tyson Granger," the stranger said with a grin while holding the cheek that got kicked, "You are wanted by the Akatsuki, especially because you killed my partner, Deidara."

"So if my little list of all you Akatsuki creeps is correct, that means you're Sasori." Tyson said, "Am I correct?"

"You are." Sasori replied, his grin getting wider.

"You look much different from the picture in the list. You looked a lot like a scorpion."

"That was my puppet, Hiruko," Sasori said, " my prized possession."

"Anyways, welcome to the end of your life," Tyson said proudly as a blue aura began to engulf him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you feel that energy spike?" Dan asked as he and Yusei ran through the many halls in the dojo.

"Yeah, this way!" They turned about three more corners until they found them selves in the training room. In the center of the room was Tyson powering up like there was no tomorrow, and in front of him was a red-haired man in a black cloak with red cloud marks on it.

"Sasori!" Tyson yelled, "Prepare to join your partner in hell!"

"Whoa," Dan said in awe of the tremendous power before him, "you were right, Tyson is cool!"

"Blast!" Sasori said to himself, before switching to a smile, "Two more runts have arrived. It looks like I have to use some chakra after all." After doing some super fast hand-signs, Sasori threw his hand to the ground while yelling, "Summoning Jutsu!" and one hundred puppets appeared out of a puff of smoke.

Oooh no." was all Tyson, Yusei and Dan could say before a barrage of ninja puppets attacked them.

"Now it is you who shall join Deidara in hell!" Sasori yelled while taking off his Akatsuki cloak to reveal a mechanical body.

"Really?" a young voice out of nowhere said, "101 puppets, how sad."

Suddenly a kunai knife with 20 pieces of paper attached to it landed right in front of Sasori and his puppet brethren. Within seconds, the knife exploded into blue flames, and when the smoke cleared, all the puppets were all in pieces. A young boy with blond hair landed in front of Tyson, Yusei, and Dan.

"Took you long enough, Max," Tyson said with a cocky smile, " by the way, nice job with the Granger Style: Paper Bomb technique."

"You're just saying that because you didn't think of it." Max replied.

"Why you little." Tyson said with the white eyes you see when anime people get pissed.

" I hope you know that I'm still here." A puppet that was broken was coming back together to form Sasori. In a split second, a big blast of ki was shot right trough his/its mechanical core.

"No you're not." Dan said, smiling at the perfect execution of the Kamehameha wave that he just did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of cleaning up the mess of puppets, and introducing Dan and Max to each other and their respective brother, the three teens and one child sat in the living room. All they could talk about was defeating an Akatsuki, especially without waking up Grandpa Granger.

"Hey, you guys want to come with us to the G-Revolution concert this Saturday?" Max yelled excitedly while holding up five tickets.

"G-Revolutions!" the twins yelled in awe, "Where did you get those! Aren't they really rare and expensive?"

"Max won them online," Tyson explained, "Now all we need is one more person."

"Doesn't Kai really love that band?" Yusei asked.

"Who, Kai Hiwatari?" Dan asked.

"No Kai Jenkins," Yusei said while looking at Dan like he was an idiot, "Of course I mean Kai Hiwatari!"

"Well" Dan said, sounding like he was hurt.

"Okay," Tyson entered, "So I'll call Kai and ask him if he wants to come, which he will."

"Cool," Yusei said, "see you in three days!"

And the Kusos went home, forgetting the real reason they went to the Grangers house in the first place. Soon they will meet again at their favorite band's concert. Just what trouble awaits them there? Find out next time on Battle of Legends: Team Comet vs. Team Shadow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it? I for one think that there was too much dialogue and not enough action. I've planned a lot of chapters, and a sequel to this story, but only if it goes well. Thanks for reading! Laters!

From Dragonfirekuso,

Daniel


	4. The Real Chapter 2

This may not be as good as the other chapters. My flash drive that I saved my chapters in broke, so now I don't know the format and font that I did them in. Oh and please review and tell me which characters you want in Team Comet. They don't have to be characters that I've already introduced; they only have to be characters from the listed animes on my profile. Here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime or characters used in this story. I barely own the plot!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Battle of Legends: Team Comet vs. Team Shadow

Previously on Battle of Legends: Dan and Yusei go to a dojo to meet Yusei's friend' Tyson and his little brother Max. But they soon realize that a member of an evil organization called the Akatsuki has already arrived. His name is Sasori, the puppet master. As soon as the fight begun Max saved the day by defeating Sasori. The Kusos and the Grangers each go their separate ways… soon to meet at a concert…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Concert and the Immortal Duo<p>

It was Saturday night- the day of the concert, and the best day of Dan and Yusei's life (that's what they called it at least).

"I can't believe we're going to a G- Revolutions concert" Dan yelled as he hurriedly finished his dinner and ran to put on his shoes, "Where did Tyson say to meet him?"

"At the parking lot," Yusei answered with an annoyed and impatient look on his face, "Dude! Hurry up!" He had been waiting for Dan the entire time.

"Okay! Gosh." Dan said back as he put on his shoes.

"Dan, Yusei!" their mom called from the kitchen, "Don't forget to call when you get here okay?

"Yes mom" the boys answered in sync.

After saying bye to their mother the twins left and were on the road. They soon met Tyson, Max, and Kai at the parking lot, "Come on! Let's go!" Max yelled, as he was jumpy from excitement.

"Chill," Tyson chucked, "It's not as if the concerts going anywhere."

After that, the group went inside. As they walked in, all they saw were lights of different colors, and people- lots and lots of people.

"Man, they were right when they said that the tickets were sold out." Dan said, not daring to take his eyes off the stage because he didn't want to miss the band's grand entrance, "Hey Tyson, I hear that they fly onto the stage."

"Yeah," Tyson said, "but it's nothing we can't do. Theirs is all fake."

"Ssshhhhh!" Max, Kai, and Yusei sh'ed loudly, "It's starting!" they all said in perfect sync.

Soon the room was filled with loud music, and the entire crowd was cheering. The room was suddenly filled with smoke. "Hello Hidden Leaf Village!" a voice was heard that made the entire crowd cheer even louder. In the smoke you could see five faint blobs flying through the air swiftly, "Are you guys and girls ready to ro- Aaaaahhh!" Suddenly all the band members fell out of the air and onto the ground. Their chords holding them up had given way.

"Whoa!" Dan yelled.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Their chords were cut." Kai said bluntly.

"How do you know? It could have been an accident." Tyson responded.

"One person would have been an accident," Kai started, "but all five of them? That's suspicious. Speaking of suspicious, where's Dan?" Kai noticed that the spot where Dan had been standing was empty. The four of them began looking for the missing Kuso.

* * *

><p>"I know I sensed two strong powers from this way." Dan said to himself as he ran through the concert hall, " They shouldn't notice that I'm gone because I've concealed my power."<p>

He continued running until he bumped into something… or someone.

"Hey kid watch where you're going." Dan had bumped into a tall man with a metal briefcase, but the most interesting thing about him was his cloak.

"That's the same cloak that puppet guy was wearing." Dan thought to himself.

Out of nowhere, another man with the same cloak showed up, " Eh Kakuzu, is that kid bothering you?" he said, " shall I curse him?"

"No need" the other man, Kakuzu answered, "Did you kill the annoying band members?"

"Yeah. I cut the chords," he said, "they couldn't have survived a fall like that"

Much to Dan's offense, they had completely ignored the fact that he was there, "You cut the chords?" Dan asked.

"Crap!" the second man yelled loudly, "he heard us. It looks like I got to kill this kid after all."

"Don't underestimate me." Dan warned, getting in his fighting stance.

The man burst out laughing, "Hahahahaha… Hey, Kakuzu, this kid thinks he can fight me!"

"He's right, Hidan. Don't under estimate him. I sense great power within him." Kakuzu said, "Make sure you kill him quick so we can collect our money. Oh, and I'll join in so he won't kill you."

"I hate it when you-" Hidan was immediately cut off by Dan's punch to his face.

"I told you to be careful." Kakuzu said lazily.

Soon Dan was throwing three hundred punches per second at Hidan, Hidan didn't have any time to react. "Take this!" Dan yelled as he kicked Hidan through the ceiling into the air, but he wasn't done yet. Dan quickly flew behind Hidan and hit him right back into the building. Hidan landed right in front of Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, buy me time so I an prepare the ritual for Lord Jashin." Hidan commanded.

"Fine." Kakuzu tore of his cloak and out of him came four giant… things (I don't know what they are; if you know Kakuzu, please tell me what they are).

"What are those?" Dan asked with disgust, "Eh who cares? Just smash 'em up!"

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" one of Kakuzus "things" shot a big ball of fire at Dan, who dodged it, but the flame exploded, burning Dan's back.

"You wan to see real fire?" Dan yelled angrily while forming fast hand signs, "Fire Style: Fire-aargh!" A large triple bladed scythe penetrating his left leg interrupted him.

Dan turned to see Hidan retract the scythe and lick Dan's blood off of it. Suddenly Hidan's skin turned black, "It's time to die fool!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs before stabbing his right leg with his scythe.

Dan suddenly felt a searing pain shoot through his right leg. Without any leg to sand on, Dan fell forward.

"It's about time I end this!" Hidan said as he motioned to stab the area where his heart was located.

As Dan seems to be in a tight spot as he is unable to stand in his battle with Hidan. Will Dan miraculously pull through, or will he meet his end at the hands of the Akatsuki? Find out next time on Battle of Legends!

* * *

><p>How was that? I think I need to add less dialogue but I can't help it. Don't forget to tell me who you want to be in Team Comet. Laterz!<p>

From Dragonfirekuso,

Daniel


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! It's been a while. I've been busy in the past, but now I may pay more attention to this story. I was also writing my hand written version of the sequel and Battle of Legends 3. Haha! Can you believe I wrote BOL2 and 3 before finishing 1? Well, I've probably wasted enough of your time, so here's Chapter 3! Oh, and don't forget to pick the members. The limitations are now removed! You can use any character from any anime! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or animes in this story. I barely own the plot!

* * *

><p>Battle of Legends: Team Comet vs. Team Shadow<p>

Previously on Battle of Legends: The moment the Kuso brothers have been waiting for has finally arrived as they have the opportunity to see their favorite band play in a concert with their friends Tyson, Max, and Kai. Before the concert got started, two men attacked and Dan decided to stop them alone. Because of his recklessness, he ended up in a tight spot…with the Akasuki! Will Dan survive? Find out now on Battle of Legends: Team Comet vs. Team Shadow!

Chapter 3: Story of the past; Dan, the Super Saiyan!

"It's about time I end this!" Hidan said as he motioned to stab the area where his heart was located, "Prepare to die!"

"I'm…going to die?" Dan thought unstably, "Me…die… I CAN'T DIE! I CAN'T DIE!" As Dan yelled, the ground began to shake, and he was covered in a yellow aura. Suddenly, it began to thunder from the hole in the ceiling. Many thunderbolts struck Dan, but he wasn't fazed at all. He actually seemed to be fuming with rage.

"What's wrong with him?" Hidan asked.

"I-I don't know." Kakuzu replied.

As Dan continued radiating yellow aura, his hair began to flash from brown to blonde to brown on and off. "I can't die," he repeated, "not until I get my revenge…for that day."

* * *

><p>"Do you feel that power?" Tyson asked.<p>

"Yeah," Max answered, "It's outrageous, Dan must be fighting someone strong, right Yusei? Yusei?"

Yusei was petrified. He seemed frozen and terrified at the same time, "Yo, Yusei, what's up?" Tyson asked.

"That power…is Dan!" Yusei yelled getting crazy looks from everybody else.

"Just him?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered, "He's becoming…a Super Saiyan!"

"A Super Saiyan!" everybody asked simultaneously.

"When a Saiyan-me and Dan-get really angry, like _really_ angry, we tap into this awesome hidden power. Beyond any power you ever imagined!"

"What possible reason could make Dan so angry?" Kai asked.

"He probably remembered that day."

"What day?" Tyson asked.

"The day Dan lost his best friend." Yusei said while looking up at the ceiling.

Flashback time!

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day. Squad 77 was on an S-Rank mission to the Land of Snow (see something you remember?). The mission was to assassinate the famous killer, Spectra Phantom, "It's time I end this!" The enemy, Spectra yelled, "Needle Light Barrage!"<p>

Millions of needles were headed straight towards a 10-year-old Dan, "Dan look out!" yelled a 10-year-old Shun Kazami. In a second, Shun pushed Dan out of the way and took the hit of all one thousand needles, and fell over.

"Shun!" Dan called out, holding Shun's body, which was completely still, "Shun! Speak to me Shun, come on buddy."

"Dan…" Shun said weakly, opening his eyes, "can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. Anything." Dan replied teary-eyed, knowing the fate of his dearest friend.

"Promise me that you'll live…and not let anyone take your life. And live on to become Hokage. Lord knows I can't."

"Shun, please, don't die. Please!" Dan began sobbing. "Shun get up, please!"

"Sorry, buddy." Shun said as his eyes began to close slowly, "Not this time. Goodbye Dan, and thank you." Shun drew his last breath and closed his eyes, never to open them again.

"Shun! Shun! Shuuuun!"

"Dan!" the remaining squad members arrived: Itachi Uchiha and Runo Misaki.

"Runo! Itachi Sensei! Shun-Shun has!"

"I know," Itachi said sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Shun." Runo began to cry as well."

"I see now," Spectra said, "That weakling was precious to you. Well you will all join him soon enough."

"Weakling?" Dan asked angrily with his eyes closed, "Shun was no weakling, and you have no right to say so!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Spectra asked.

"I'm going to avenge Shun." Dan said as he opened his eye, revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan, "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

><p>Shun has passed on, and Dan carries his friend's power within him. Will Dan avenge his friend, or will darkness triumph over light? Find out next time on Battle of Legends!<p>

* * *

><p>How was that? Kinda rushed the end cuz I had something to do. Feel free to give me pointers on this story anytime! Don't forget about Team Comet! See ya next time!<p>

From Dragonfirekuso


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! So I added a bunch of new characters in the story so it might get confusing. I'm going to just go on with the story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or animes in this story. I barely own the plot!

* * *

><p>Battle of Legends: Team Comet vs. Team Shadow<p>

Previously on Battle of Legends: Dan continues his battle with the Akatsuki, and he comes awfully close to death, when he begins to transform into a Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Yusei shares a memory from the past that may haunt Dan forever. In the flashback, Dan's best friend Shun dies, and Dan must avenge him. Using his new Mangekyo Sharingan, can our Saiyan hero defeat the masked Spectra Phantom, or will Dan join Shun in Other World? Find out now in Battle of Legends: Team Comet vs. Team Shadow!

Chapter 4: Story pf the past; Dan, the Super Saiyan! Part 2

"You, kill me?" Spectra asked aloud before busting out laughing, "That's impossible. You couldn't possibly gain the strength to defeat me just with your little eye trick! I am Spectra Phantom!"

"No," Dan replied, "You're dead." Dan's eyes suddenly began to bleed.

"Runo get back!" Itachi yelled, jumping back, and taking Runo with him.

"Ameterasu!" Dan yelled as Spectra was quickly covered in black flames.

"This technique!" Spectra thought. The fire quickly engulfed him.

Dan put out the flame as soon as he believed Spectra to be dead, "Is-Is it over?" He asked, turning off his Sharingan.

"It's never over," Spectra said, appearing behind Dan with half of his mask intact and attacking him from behind, "You are strong, boy, very strong," Spectra said, "but not strong enough. I'll let you live for a few years so you can get stronger. That way you'll actually stand a chance."

"You're showing me mercy?" Dan asked, "Why?"

"Think of it as a little grace period. And you better train, because I will!" Spectra said wit a smirk, "Spectra Phantom! Remember that name, because the next time you hear it, will be your last. Until then, I plan to lay low for a while." Spectra then flew off into the distance, leaving no trace of himself, except a dead Shun.

"Dan!" Runo yelled, "Did you win?"

"No," Dan answered, "I lost."

"But you survived, so you won, right?" Runo said.

"No!" Dan yelled, startling Runo and Itachi, "I lost…to Spectra Phantom."

"We'll have to count this as a failed mission." Itachi added.

"…"

"Let's go home." Itachi said, throwing Shuns lifeless body over his back.

* * *

><p>"That day," Dan started, "I promised Shun that I'd survive. I won't die until become Hokage!"<p>

"A brat like you as Hokage!" Hidan yelled. "Don't make me laugh! You couldn't become Hokage even if Hell froze over!"

"Well prepare to go to a frozen Hell!" Dan yelled as a flash of light blinded everybody in the area. When the light cleared, there stood Dan Kuso, the full-fledged Super Saiyan!

"W-What are you?" Kakuzu asked.

"I am your end." Was all Dan said before he took the Kamehameha stance.

"Our end?" Hidan laughed.

"Ka…"

"We are the Immortal Duo!" Hidan yelled as he continuously stabbed his heart and noticed it had no effect on Dan.

"Me…"

"What's wrong? Why won't you die!" a frustrated Hidan yelled.

"Ha…"

"Kakuzu! Do something!"

"Me…" a blue energy ball charged in Dan's hands.

"It's too late!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Haaaaaa!" A big blue stream of energy flowed out of Dan's hands and completely vaporized Hidan and Kakuzu. The blast went through many walls. When the smoke cleared, all you could see was a bunch of broken walls, and an unconscious Dan on the ground.

* * *

><p>When Dan came to, all he saw was Kai, Yusei, Tyson, and Max surrounding him. He also noticed he was on a hospital bed, "What happened?" he asked.<p>

"You tell us," Yusei said.

"You got hurt pretty bad," Tyson said, "Tell us what happened."

"You really wanna know?" Dan teased.

"Yes!" They all yelled, coming closer in anticipation.

"You _really_ wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"You _really_ wanna-"

"Oh God, Dan just tell us!" Yusei yelled.

"Fine." And Dan told them all his story about his battle with the Akatsuki, and about his transformation.

"I just realized," Max said after hearing Dan's story, "We never got to see the G-Revolution play."

"Well, Max," Tyson said, patting his little brother on the back, "That's something for another day." They all started laughing, after a groan of pain from Dan, they all went home, while of course, Yusei stayed with his brother in the hospital.

* * *

><p>Well, so far, there has been a happy ending for our heroes, but what of Dan's enemy Spectra 6 years prior.? Will Dan have his rematch soon, or will we have to wait? Will more Akatsuki members come to avenge their fallen members? Find out next time on battle of Legends!<p>

* * *

><p>This story isn't turning out s good to me. What do you guys think? I may give you a new list of main characters next chapter because I completely ignored the first one. Check for it regularly please. Laterz!<p>

From Dragonfirekuso


End file.
